Being Yours
by fnineteenth
Summary: Chanyeol mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun, dan salah satu mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun akhirnya dapat terwujud ketika ia berhasil debut menjadi salah satu anggota dari sebuah grup band yang sukses. "Kau tak khawatir aku mendekatimu hanya untuk seks semata?" [Chanbaek] [Ina trans] [Oneshoot]


**B** **eing Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story belongs to** **hyunchanee_exo** **, i just translate it into bahasa** **.** **P** **lease enjoy and happy reading :)**  
.

.

.

 **Being Yours**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengidolakan Byun Baekhyun, dan salah satu mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun akhirnya dapat terwujud ketika ia berhasil debut menjadi salah satu anggota dari sebuah grup band yang sukses.

.

.

.

"Hey, aku Baekhyun," sang idol menyapa Chanyeol yang saat itu hanya seorang diri saja di dalam ruang tunggu, separuh jalan membuka kemejanya yang basah akan keringat.

" _SUNBAE_!" Chanyeol berseru kaget, secepat kilat memakai kembali kemeja basahnya, mata bulatnya melebar tak percaya menatap Baekhyun yang dengan begitu santai berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum ramah di bibir tipisnya.

Lengah dalam menyadari binar tak biasa pada bola mata Byun Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu kau rupanya sedang sibuk," Baekhyun terkekeh, sama sekali terlihat tak merasa bersalah dan mengambil tempat berdiri di hadapan juniornya itu.

"Buㅡ bukan masalah..." jawab Chanyeol gugup, terlalu terpesona dengan betapa mengagumkan lelaki di hadapannya itu yang masih mengenakan kostum panggungnya pun dengan riasan yang tampak begitu sempurna padanya.

"Aㅡaku Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri, membungkuk sempurna sembilan puluh derajat sebagai bentuk rasa hormat dan sopannya. "Aku adalah penggemar beratmu, _sunbae_."

"Aku tahu kau, si _Nation's Boyfriend_ ," kekeh Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol memerah di bawah tatapannya. "Dan cukup panggil aku Baekhyun, kita seumuran bukan?."

"Baiklah, BㅡBaekhyun..." ujarnya, tak menyadari Baekhyun yang tersenyum lembut saat mendengar Chanyeol melafalkan namanya.

"Aku melihat penampilanmu tadi, kau luar biasa," Baekhyun menepuk bahunya pelan. "Kerja bagus, namun sepertinya kau harus melatih lagi kemampuan menarimu." sambungnya lagi yang membuat Chanyeol semakin tersipu, canggung menertawai dirinya sendiri dan mengusap belakang telinganya.

"Aㅡ aku tidak terlalu pandai menari tapi aku aㅡakan berusaha melakukan lebih baik lagiㅡ"

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu?"

Chanyeol mendongak, membuat tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan intens milik Baekhyun. Lelaki itu bahkan mengedipkan matanya genit padanya.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Ummmㅡ"

"Bercanda, tampan," Baekhyun tergelak, tawa ringannya yang renyah berdenting indah di telinga Chanyeol. "Bersedia menemaniku makan malam? Aku yang traktir, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih banyak lagi dan perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kita bisa menjadi sahabat supermega."

Jangan bertanya seperti apa keadaan Chanyeol setelah mendengar hal itu dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia memang terdiam, namun dalam hatinya Chanyeol sudah menjerit sekuat yang ia bisa.

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga ia bisa seberuntung ini?!

.

.

.

Dan lewat makan malam itu, Chanyeol menjadi lebih mengenal idolanya. Ia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan sosok Baekhyun yang selama ini Chanyeol bayangkan. Baekhyun selalu memasang _image_ yang dingin saat berada di atas panggung, tetapi sebenarnya ia begitu lembut di balik layar. Kenyataannya, Baekhyun orang yang cukup santai, sedikit suka menggoda, dan ia juga mampu membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman.

Meskipun Chanyeol termasuk pada pribadi yang cukup tertutup, namun dengan Baekhyun yang memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan dirinya membuat keduanya cepat merasa cocok. Sama-sama menyukai musik, sama-sama menyukai tampil di atas panggung, sama-sama menyukai _games_ dan keduanya bahkan memiliki selera humor yang sama.

"Kita benar-benar akan menjadi sahabat supermega!" Baekhyun berseru juga tertawa riang yang lalu disusul oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Makan malam hari itu mengawali pertemanan diantara keduanya, yang kemudian diikuti dengan makan malam-makan malam lainnya, juga terkadang menyusuri sungai Han berdua di malam hari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan semuanya secara diam-diam. Tak ada satupun yang tahu tentang persahabatan yang keduanya jalin...

... Sampai saat akhirnya manager Chanyeol mengetahui hal itu.  
.

.

.

"Chanyeol, Sehun bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sering keluar bersama dengan Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membola menatap Junmyeon, managernya. "Bagaimana Sehun bisa...?"

"Tidak apa," ujar Junmyeon. "Jadi itu benar? Sejak kapan kau menjadi dekat dengannya?"

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, setelah penampilan kita usai." jawab Chanyeol. "Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu saat aku hanya sendirian saja disana dan kita berkenalan. Dia mengajakku makan malam setelahnya dan yaa semua berawal dari sana..."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Aku ikut senang karena kau akhirnya bisa lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang selama ini kau idolakan, tapi Chanyeol, biar kuingatkan hal ini padamu," Junmyeon melangkah mendekat, menatap Chanyeol serius. "Idol-idol kawakan yang telah memiliki nama di dunia industri ini adalah predator."

Alis tebal Chanyeol mengernyit tak mengerti. "Predator..?"

"Wajar saja bagi kita manusia untuk mendambakan sebuah hubungan, dan dengan banyaknya idol-idol baru yang lebih menarik di industri ini, para idol lama akan menjalin suatu hubungan dengan idol lainnya meski itu sedikit beresiko."

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka akan mengincar para idol _rookie_ karena jiwa mereka yang masih begitu penuh akan semangat dan tentu saja lebih mudah untuk dikelabui. Tetapi karena jadwal yang terlampau padat, para idol kawakan itu biasanya hanya menginginkan kasih sayang dan hubungan cinta yang sementara saja. Jadi sebagai malaikat pelindungmu," Junmyeon menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

"Kuharap kau bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, dibandingkan mengganggu Sehun yang biasanya menjadi rutinitas Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu hanya berakhir dengan berbaring membisu di ranjang kamarnya, sibuk menerka-nerka apakah ucapan Junmyeon siang tadi benar adanya. Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk membanggakan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia memang cukup terkenal karena figurnya yang tampan juga tubuh atletisnya. Wajar saja bila orang-orang akan mengagumi dirinya.

Tetapi Baekhyun...

Chanyeol mendesah. Dia membenci kemungkinan akan Baekhyun yang hanya ingin bermain-main saja dengannya, kemungkinan Baekhyun yang hanya sebatas mencari kesenangan untuk membawanya ke atas ranjang, lalu saat semuanya terasa cukup membosankan, Baekhyun akan berhenti menemui dirinya. Tapi bagaimana bila semua itu tidaklah benar? Bagaimana bila Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh ingin untuk menjadi temannya?

.

.

.

"Hey, Chanyeol!"

Yang lebih tinggi terkesiap saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbisik cukup keras di telinganya. Ia begitu terkejut ditempatnya duduk, pandangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk menatap jalanan ia alihkan pada wajah mengkerut Baekhyun.

"Aahh.. Maafkan aku," Chanyeol tertawa ringan. "Ada apa?"

"Mengapa kau terlihat sangat tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini, hmm?" Baekhyun menggerutu, terus saja mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari ia yang memangkas jaraknya dengan Chanyeol lalu berakhir menjatuhkan dagunya pada pundak si junior.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab yang lebih tinggi singkat.

"Apa kau bosan padaku?"

Chanyeol meremas kemudi mobilnya erat. "Kenapa juga aku akan merasa bosan?"

"Entahlah, kau tampak seperti itu," Baekhyun menghela kecil, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol. "Atau, apa kau lelah?"

"Sangat," Chanyeol tersenyum. " _Fansign_ begitu melelahkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita memanggang daging lalu minum _soju_ di rumahku, hm?"

Chanyeol menggigit bibir. Ia memiliki firasat buruk bahwa jika hari ini ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, persahabatan yang mereka bangun selama ini akan hancur, dan ia tak pernah menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Tidak.

Tidak sekarang.

Dan juga selamanya ia tidak akan pernah ingin.

Chanyeol tidak ingin memiliki kenangan pahit bersama dengan seseorang yang paling ia kagumi.

"Apa kau keberatan bila kita melakukan hal lain?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

"Apapun tak masalah selama itu denganmu, sahabat supermegaku."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar ketulusan dalam suara Baekhyun, namun ia lengah dalam menyadari senyum penuh kasih sayang yang terulas di bibir lelaki itu saat ia memalingkan wajah darinya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kita kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran saat akhirnya mereka sampai pada suatu tempat layaknya lapangan luas yang jauh dari keramaian kota Seoul.

"Melihat bintang," jawab Chanyeol yang muncul dari belakang mobilnya dengan teleskop juga selimut di tangan.

" _Well_ , tidakkah kau tipe lelaki yang romantis?"

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol segera menunjuk dirinya sendiri juga dengan senyum sombong terulas di bibir tebalnya. "Kau sedang bersama si _Nation's Boyfriend_ ," ujarnya, berjalan angkuh melewati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, berpura-pura kesal lalu segera mengekori Chanyeol di belakang. Chanyeol membentangkan selimut di atas rerumputan untuk kemudian duduk di atasnya dan menghela lega. Baekhyun juga ikut merebahkan diri, dengan kepalanya yang ia jatuhkan pada pangkuan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tinggi merunduk menatap dirinya, tapi Baekhyun hanya melempar senyum kecil padanya dengan pipi tembamnya yang merona juga sipit sabitnya yang melengkung indah.

"Kau ingin mencoba memakai teleskopnya lebih dulu?" Chanyeol menawarkan.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakainya."

"Tak apa, aku akan mengajarimu."

Lalu menit-menit selanjutnya Chanyeol habiskan dengan memberi les kilat mengenai segala hal tentang perbintangan dan teleskop pada Baekhyun yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun akhirnya memegang teleskopnya, dengan Chanyeol berada di sisinya yang sibuk menyebutkan satu persatu nama-nama bintang diatas juga menuntun Baekhyun agar anak itu bisa melihatnya.

"Ini mengangumkan!" seru Baekhyun terperangah.

"Benar, kan?" Chanyeol terkekeh. "Membuatmu menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya alam semesta ini begitu luar biasa luas."

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil.

Chanyeol mengulur tangannya, menyentuh rambut hitam legam yang lebih kecil namun anak itu tak bereaksi, terlalu asyik dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Namun tak peduli seluas apapun semesta itu, aku berada disini bersamamu."

Baekhyun menegang, tapi tak membuatnya beralih dari teleskop di tangannya.

"Aku sudah mengagumimu bahkan sejak hari dimana kau debut. Lagu-lagumu seolah menjadi kebutuhan pokok dalam keseharianku, kau adalah inspirasiku untuk mengejar mimpi. Kau selalu tak tersentuh seperti bintang-bintang, tapi kini kau disini. Bersamaku."

Baekhyun menurunkan teleskopnya.

Chanyeol berubah gugup. Terlebih Baekhyun yang hanya tetap diam menatapnya.

"Aku tak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu, bukan?"

Si idol kawakan terkekeh lalu kemudian mengangkat teleskopnya kembali. "Kau menggemaskan sekali, Chanyeol. Benar-benar cocok menjadi si _Nation's Boyfriend_."

"Dan sahabat supermegamu."

Baekhyun tertawa.

Tak masalah untuk tetap seperti ini, bukan? Tak masalah untuk dekat dengan Baekhyun selama Chanyeol bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun ia menemukan dirinya sendiri yang baru saja mengakui segala macam perasaan kagumnya pada Baekhyun, selama ia tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun lagi, itu tak akan menjadi masalah, bukan?  
.

.

.

Chanyeol meyakinkan diri bahwa hal itu akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia mampu menahan diri. Namun nyatanya hal itu sangat sulit untuk ia lakukan, terlebih dengan ia kini yang semakin sering menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi bersama Baekhyun. Awalnya, Chanyeol menolak untuk mengakui perasaan aneh yang ia miliki untuk Baekhyun. Perasaan yang terkadang membuatnya tiba-tiba begitu ingin memeluk Baekhyun, bahkan parahnya, Chanyeol ingin mencium lelaki mungil itu.

Hal seperti itu aneh baginya karena Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun hanya sebagai seorang idol yang ia kagumi dan juga sebagai teman dekatnya. Chanyeol menekankan hal itu berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi rasa ketertarikannya pada Baekhyun tahunya terus dan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu hingga di titik dimana Chanyeol tak dapat menyangkalnya lagi.

Chanyeol menyadari akan dirinya yang memiliki perasaan lebih pada Baekhyun, dan itu tahunya menakuti dirinya. Menakutinya karena apa yang dikatakan oleh managernya hari itu padanya terus terngiang dalam pikirannya. Begitu menakutinya karena ia yang tak hanya menginginkan _kehangatan_ yang sementara saja.

Chanyeol tahu persahabatannya dengan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang tulus, tetapi hal itu malah balik menakutinya. Bagaimana bila nanti sesuatu hal terjadi pada ia dan Baekhyun, sesuatu yang akan membuat Baekhyun melupakan dirinya. Dan seperti yang Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun memiliki jiwa yang bebas. Baekhyun tidak menginginkan sesuatu yang mengikat dirinya.

Dan hal itu tahunya semakin menakuti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _"Chanyeol, mau makan malam denganku?"_

 _"Chanyeol, aku ingin memakan daging panggang, kau ikut?"_

 _"Ayo ke minimarket dan makan ramen"_

 _"Mau pergi bermain bowling?"_

 _"Melihat bintang?"_

Chanyeol menemukan dirinya sendiri menolak semua ajakan yang Baekhyun tawarkan padanya.

 _"Aku tidak bisa, Baekhyun. Aku sangat sibuk."_

 _"Aku lelah, maaf."_

 _"Aku harus berkunjung ke rumah orangtuaku."_

Chanyeol datang dengan berbagai macam alasan hingga suatu hari, Baekhyun menyerah untuk mengajaknya keluar dan hanya mengatakan satu hal:

 _"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeol..."_

Baekhyun tak lagi mengajaknya kemanapun setelah hari itu.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sedang berada diluar dengan member grupnya, kau tidak ingin berbicara dengannya?" ujar Sehun suatu hari saat mereka sedang melakukan promosi di salah satu acara musik.

"Tidak," jawab Chanyeol murung, memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sebentar. Ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang Baekhyun.

"Kau terdengar begitu menyedihkan," Sehun mencibir.

"Bukan urusanmu, sialan," erang Chanyeol kesal.

"Mengapa kau menjauhkan dirimu sendiri dengan ' _cahaya'_ mu?" sambung Sehun lagi. "Kau menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

"Dan kau terlalu berlebihan," Chanyeol menghela.

"Terserah, aku hanya memberitahumu," Sehun mengedikkan bahu dan berlalu pergi.

Setelah Sehun tak lagi disana, Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tidak salah. Chanyeol mengakui dirinya yang sudah begitu terikat dengan Baekhyun, bahkan sebelum ia mengenalnya secara pribadi, dan menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Baekhyun sama artinya dengan ia yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Keinginannya untuk menyerah dan kembali pada Baekhyun kuat, tetapi ketakutan tak wajar yang tertanam di dalam dirinya tentang Baekhyun yang mungkin hanya datang padanya untuk mendapat kasih sayang sementara darinya nyatanya lebih kuat.

Chanyeol hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun, tetapi rasa tidak aman dan ketakutan itu terlalu banyak.

Dan begitulah, Chanyeol tetap bertingkah layaknya seorang yang begitu bodoh, dan ia sendiri sadar akan hal itu. Begitu Chanyeol melindungi dirinya sendiri agar ia tak terluka, meski nyatanya hal itu juga malah melukainya. Tak ada yang mampu ia lakukan lagi.

Hingga, sesuatu hal terjadi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berada di tengah kesibukannya dalam menciptakan lagu baru yang akan ia ikut sertakan ke dalam album _comeback_ grupnya kali ini saat ia dikejutkan dengan dering ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

Kesal karena hal itu cukup mengganggu konsentrasi juga merusak ide-idenya, Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya untuk kemudian meraih ponselnya yang masih terus berdering.

"BAEKHYUNEE" muncul memenuhi layar. Chanyeol tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Ia ingin menolaknya sama seperti yang selalu ia lakukan pada panggilan-panggilan sebelumnya, namun seolah ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjil pada bagaimana ponselnya itu berdering kali ini.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

 _"Chanyeol... Tolong aku..."_

Mata Chayeol melebar, mendadak khawatir akan ketakutan yang dapat ia dengar dalam suara Baekhyun yang berbisik lirih.

"Baekhyun?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

 _"A_ _ㅡ_ _aku sedang di rumah da_ _ㅡ_ _dan.."_ ia menelan ludah, nafasnya terdengar berat. _"Se_ _ㅡ_ _seseorang sedang berusaha mendobrak masuk da_ _ㅡ_ _dan aku takut... Aku tak bisa melawan, pergelangan tanganku cidera d_ _ㅡ_ _dan manager hyung sedang cuti..."_

"Baekhyunㅡ"

 _"Member grupku sedang berada di luar kota dan aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi selain di_ _ㅡ_ _rimu jadi tolong... Tolong aku..."_ Baekhyun terisak. _"Aku tahu kau tak ingin melihatku lagi tapi tolong... Kali ini saja... Tolong aku..."_

"Sial," Chanyeol mengumpat seiring ketakutan yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya melesat begitu saja menuju pintu. "Apa kau bersembunyi? Kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membantumu bila ia mungkin menemukanmu?"

 _"Y_ _ㅡ_ _ya..."_

"Bagus, tetap disana," ujar Chanyeol. "Aku akan ke kantor polisi sekarang. Tetap tenang dan tetap berada di tempatmu."

 _"Tolong jangan tutup teleponnya, Chanyeol."_

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang dengan cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya, melajukannya secepat yang ia bisa.

 _"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti... Tolong biarkan aku mendengar suaramu_ _ㅡ_ _sial!"_

Chanyeol mendengar bunyi berdebum di seberang, lalu kemudian hening. Mengerjab, Chanyeol gugup memanggil Baekhyun. "Bㅡbaekhyun?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun!"

Terdengar bunyi keras benda yang dihantam dari ujung telepon lainnya. Nafas Chanyeol tercekat juga dengan pandangannya yang menatap horor jalanan di depannya.

 _"Ch_ _ㅡ_ _Chanyeol... Maaf..."_

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya yang lebih tinggi, terdengar begitu marah.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang. " _A-aku mendengarnya membuka pintu, aku terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponselku... Maaf, aku tak apa... Aku hanya_ _ㅡ_ _"_ Baekhyun terengah, suaranya makin mengecil.

"Ada apa?"

 _"Dia disini..."_ bisik Baekhyun. _"Kumohon cepatlah, Chanyeol... Tolong..."_

"Aku sudah dekat, Baekhyun, tetap tenang, mengerti?" Chanyeol berujar menenangkan bertepatan dengan ia yang akhirnya sampai pada kantor polisi.

 _"Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya..."_ Baekhyun terus mengadu pada Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu sedang melaporkan situasi yang dialami Baekhyun pada polisi di seberang sana.

 _"Aku takut. Tubuhku tak bisa kugerakkan. Aku tahu hapkido tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Langkah kakinya semakin dekat..."_

 _"Aku merasa seperti seorang pengecut Chanyeol, aku membenci diriku yang tak berguna seperti ini,"_ isak Baekhyun. _"Apapun yang terjadi hari ini, kau harus tahu bahwa aku..."_

Chanyeol diam menunggu. Detik berlalu, namun Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar nafas Baekhyun yang berat di ujung sana.

 _"Dia disini, Chanyeol,"_ Baekhyun merengek, setengah terisak. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang frustasi disana.

"DISINI KAU RUPANYA!"

Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan saat pintu lemari tempatnya bersembunyi terbuka dan memperlihatkan dirinya pada seseorang yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui sama sekali.

"Kemarilah, cantik," ujarnya, tersenyum mengerikan sambil meraih dan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar anak itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!" Baekhyun memekik penuh emosi, airmata mengucur dari mata sabitnya selagi ia yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman lelaki asing itu. "Sialan, lepaskan aku!"

"Tenanglah," ujar pria asing itu dalam nada rendah yang mengerikan dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas kursi kerjanya.

"Kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sangat kukagumi," pria asing itu mendesah dan memaksa Baekhyun untuk tetap duduk lalu meraih tali yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan adalah tindakan kriminal, kau bajingan," Baekhyun meludahinya. "Kau bisa dipenjara!"

"Oh tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar untuk membuatmu menyadari kehadiran diriku," pria asing itu menghela kecil, tangannya sibuk melingkarkan tali mengitari tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak akan bisa!" Baekhyun menyeringai dan mencoba mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Berhenti memberontak!" bentak pria asing itu yang lalu meninju perut Baekhyun, membuat anak itu merunduk dan terbatuk kecil. Baekhyun menangis kesakitan sedang pria asing itu sudah melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mengikat dirinya kembali.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku belum memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah aku mendapatkan perhatianmu," pria asing itu mengeluh lagi, merunduk untuk melihat Baekhyun yang tak sudi menatap balik dirinya, terlalu takut dan juga marah.

"Aku adalah penggemar beratmu, kau tahu? Bahkan sejak kau debut, aku sangat menyukaimu," pria asing itu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak peduli pada yang lainnya, selama aku dapat melihatmu. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu tidaklah mudah. Uang adalah sesuatu yang sulit bagiku. Aku tidak bisa membeli banyak album dan ikut serta ke dalam _fansign_. Hal itu makin membuatku frustasi setiap tahunnya, tapi, disini kita sekarang."

"Aku membencimu," gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak," pria asing itu mendengus, menyentuh pelan si artis. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau mencintai semua penggemarmu, benar bukan? Kau mencintaiku."

"Orang gila sepertimu tidak termasuk sebagai penggemar," Baekhyun mendesis marah.

"Jangan terlalu agresif," pria asing itu lagi-lagi mendengus remeh, meletakkan tangannya pada pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tentu saja tak sudi disentuh olehnya, langsung menolehkan kepalanya setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil menggigit keras tangan pria itu yang menimbulkan kemarahan si pria asing.

"Sialan!" makinya sambil menarik tangannya menjauh. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, yang juga dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh si pria asing di depannya.

Si pria asing itu lalu mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara, dengan Baekhyun yang masih menatap tajam dirinya, penuh kebencian dan rasa kesal. Lalu saat ia sudah siap untuk memukul Baekhyun di wajahnya, suara pintu yang dibuka paksa yang kemudian diikuti dengan derap langkah yang terdengar begitu terburu memasuki ruangan itu menghentikan semuanya.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Baekhyun mendadak merasakan kelegaan dalam dirinya, ancaman yang tadi tepat berada di depan matanya seolah mengabur lalu hilang begitu saja dengan bayangan Chnayeol yang ia lihat kini sedang berlari ke arahnya, diikuti oleh beberapa petugas polisi yang menyusul di belakang lelaki tinggi itu.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Chanyeol yang berlari terburu ke arahnya, namun seorang petugas polisi mencegahnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan decakan kesal yang kecil, sedang mata bulatnya menatap Baekhyun di depan sana, begitu ingin untuk berlari mendekat ke arah anak itu tapi ia harus membiarkan para polisi melakukan tugasnya.

"Menjauh dari korban dan angkat tanganmu ke atas."

Mendesah pasrah, pria asing itu tersenyum kecil dan mengikuti begitu saja perintah yang diberikan oleh petugas padanya. Ia membiarkan para petugas polisi itu memborgol tangannya lalu menyeretnya keluar, namun kemudian ia menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

"Oh, Park Chanyeol," si pria asing tertawa dalam keterkejutan. "Jangan bilang... Kau diam-diam mengencani Baekhyun?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Chanyeol dingin, sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memukul kuat pria itu dan lebih memilih mendekati Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih sudah datang untukku, Chanyeol," Baekhyun terisak dan mulai menangis lagi sementara beberapa petugas polisi sibuk membantu melepaskan ikatan di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Shhh, jangan menangis," Chanyeol berbisik menenangkan, menangkup pipi tembam Baekhyun yang memerah lalu lembut menyeka air mata anak itu. Sesaat setelah semua ikatan pada tubuhnya lepas, Baekhyun tergesa meraih dan membelit yang lebih tinggi dengan lengan-lengan kurusnya.

"Kau sudah aman sekarang, Baek," Chanyeol berujar lembut, telapak besarnya bergerak mengusap punggung yang lebih kecil.  
.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berbicara, ia hanya terus-terusan memeluk erat Chanyeol dengan wajahnya yang ia surukkan pada dada lelaki tinggi itu, membuat Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan pada polisi mengenai kejadian yang baru saja dialami oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau mungkin harus membawa tuan Byun ke rumah sakit atau membawanya untuk menginap ke tempat lain," seorang petugas polisi memberi saran pada Chanyeol. "Dia tertekan dan mungkin mengalami trauma ringan pula."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham. "Terima kasih, pak polisi. Kami akan pergi dari sini, tolong segera amankan tempat ini.". Chanyeol kemudian merunduk dan mengguncang pelan Baekhyun di pelukannya. "Baekhyun, hey. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku, _okey_? Kau akan beristirahat disana untuk sementara."

Yang lebih kecil menjauh, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang baru kali ini Chanyeol dapati pada sipit indah Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke hotel terdekat saja." Baekhyun tersenyum, namun jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah sebuah senyum paksaan.

"Kau sudah cukup membantuku, terima kasih banyak. Bahkan saat kau tidak ingin melihatku, kau tetap datang dan aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu lebih dari ini lagi."

Hati Chanyeol seolah diremas, menyadari bahwa betapa bajingannya dirinya terhadap Baekhyun. Dia begitu ketakutan akan apa yang Junmyeon katakan dan menganggap semua itu benar adanya tanpa melihat sisi lainnya. Dia sudah begitu egois dan tidak pernah memikirkan akibat apa yang dialami oleh Baekhyun karena ia yang membuat asumsi begitu saja.

Tetapi kali ini, Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Tidak," ujarnya memaksa, menangkup pipi berisi Baekhyun dan membuat anak itu menengadah menatapnya. "Kau harus pulang bersamaku."

"Taㅡtapi.."

Sipit Baekhyun mengerjab, terlihat bingung dan sedikit terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Tangannya ia angkat untuk menutup separuh wajahnya.

Dan Chanyeol beruntung ia sempat menangkap senyum kecil di bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Ayo?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, meraih lengan yang lebih kecil.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, tak mampu berkata tidak pada Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Chanyeol hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan setelah Baekhyun jatuh tertidur. Rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak Baekhyun terakhir kali berada di dalam mobilnya, dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit bernostalgia. Kilasan-kilasan ingatan tentang hal-hal menyenangkan yang mereka lakukan bersama di masa lalu secepat kilat kembali memenuhi diri Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol begitu merindukan semua hal tersebut.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya perlahan, menikmati kota Seoul di malam hari, bibir tebalnya pelan ikut menyenandungkan lagu pop yang diputar oleh radio dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur menyandar di bahunya. Lalu saat akhirnya mobil itu telah berada di lapangan parkir apartemennya, Chanyeol dibuat ragu untuk membangunkan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu pulas dalam tidurnya.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya sambil mengguncang pelan paha Baekhyun. "Ayo bangun, kita sudah sampai."

"Aku lelah sekali, Chanyeol..."

"Karena itu kau harus bangun. Bangun, mandi sementara aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, lalu setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi."

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk bergerak Chanyeol... Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja aku disini?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, pelan sekali mencubit gemas pipi gembil Baekhyun lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan memutar menuju pintu mobil sebelahnya.

"Baekhyun, ayolah, buka matamu sebentar saja, sayang"

Baekhyun mengerang, membuka matanya malas-malas.

"Kemari, naik ke punggungku."

Alis Baekhyun mengkerut tak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu." Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan membungkuk di depan Baekhyun. "Ayo cepat naik, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Meskipun mengantuk, Baekhyun tetap menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya ia angkat untuk berdiri lalu kemudian naik ke atas punggung Chanyeol, melingkarkan lengan-lengan kurusnya pada leher lelaki itu lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Whoa, kau ringan sekali," komentar Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya berada di atas punggungnya.

"Aku sedang diet untuk _comeback_ kami yang akan datang," balas yang lebih kecil.

"Maksudmu membuat dirimu sendiri kelaparan hingga hampir mati?" tanya Chanyeol sarkas selagi ia berdiri, mengangkat Baekhyun di punggungnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan paha Baekhyun. "Pegangan yang erat, mengerti? Apartemenku berada di lantai tiga."

"Tak usah buru-buru Chanyeol, pelan-pelan saja." bisik Baekhyun yang menyurukkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, menyebabkan mata lelaki itu melebar kaget.

"Heeii, apa kau baru saja mengendusku?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau wangi dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku," Baekhyun menghela kecil. "Kau membuatku merasa begitu terlindungi."

Rona merah muda meruam pada wajah tampan Chanyeol yang mulai mengambil langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. Chanyeol berjalan perlahan seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya. Ia tidak menginginkan semuanya berakhir dengan cepatㅡ begitu menikmati dirinya yang menggendong Baekhyun di atas punggungnya dengan sensasi hangat nan mendebarkan yang memenuhi keseluruhan dirinya, terlebih Baekhyun yang tampak menikmatinya juga.

Tapi tentu saja, tidak ada yang bertahan selamanya.  
.

.

.

Keduanya akhirnya sampai pada apartemen Chanyeol yang tidak begitu besar. Sesaat setelah kau masuk ke dalamnya, kau akan langsung berhadapan dengan ruang keluarga dan dapur mini yang bersih, lalu terdapat lorong yang akan mengantarmu pada kamar tidur dan kamar mandi yang letaknya saling berhadapan. Chanyeol jarang menempati apartemennya. Ia hanya akan berkunjung di hari dimana ia merasa sedang ingin menghabiskan waktunya sendirian saja.

"Kuharap kau tidak masalah berada berdua saja denganku disini," ujar Chanyeol yang perlahan membaringkan Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur saat mereka sudah berada di kamar.

Yang lebih tua tersenyum sambil menarrik kedua lututnya hingga menyentuh dada. "Tentu saja aku tak masalah dengan hal itu. Malah, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Chanyeol."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang diriㅡ"

"Kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol tersentak. "Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan kecil bahunya lalu menjatuhkan dagunya di atas lutut, membuat dirinya sendiri terlihat seperti anak anjing malang yang membuat Chanyeol ingin menangis saking gemasnya.

"Kau terlihat membenciku," Baekhyun menghela kecil, pandangan terpaku pada sprei di bawahnya, ibu jarinya ia gigit kecil sambil jemari tangannya yang lain bermain dengan jari-jari kakinya. "dan kau seolah menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu."

"Maafkan aku, ituㅡ"

"Tak apa," bibir tipisnya Baekhyun kerucutkan. "Itu membuatku sedih, tapi kurasa itu wajar. Jadi tak masalah."

Chanyeol, perlahan duduk tepat di sampingnya. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menghela sekali lagi. "Semua orang meninggalkanku. Selalu begitu. Jauh dari image ku yang selama ini orang lihat di depan kamera, aku sebenarnya hanyalah seseorang yang anti-sosial. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan dengan orang lain dengan baik. Aku hanya membuat semua orang merasa tak nyaman."

Tenggorokan Chanyeol serasa tercekik.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kepribadianku. Mungkin aku adalah tipe seseorang yang tidak disukai oleh orang lainnya. Bahkan mungkin member grup ku juga akan berpikir seperti itu, entahlah, aku tak tahu," Baekhyun mengusak matanya. "Tak apa-apa, sungguh, hanya saja aku merasa begitu kesepian..."

Baekhyun terus mengusak matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin teman yang benar-benar peduli padaku, itu saja," ia tertawa, tetapi suaranya begitu pelan dan lemah. "Aku terdengar menyedihkan, bukan? Aku adalah seorang idol dengan banyak penggemar yang mengelukan diriku, tapi lihat aku disini sekarang, begitu haus akan perhatian juga kasih sayang."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih terus mengusak matanya. Berusaha begitu keras untuk tidak menumpahkan air matanya lagi. Lalu ketika anak itu berhenti mengusak matanya, Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol dan memberinya senyum cerah namun juga sedih pada saat bersamaan.

"Ah, jangan memberiku tatapan seperti itu, Chanyeol," ujarnya perlahan.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol.

"Tidak," Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Jangan meminta maaf seperti itu! Ayolah Chanyeol, kau tampak begitu menyedihkan," bibirnya mengerucut dan telapaknya sudah berada di wajah Chanyeol, menangkup lembut pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu. "Tersenyum untukku, _okey_? Kau bisa-bisa membuatku menangis bila seperti ini terus."

Air mata perlahan keluar dari mata bulat besar Chanyeol. "Aㅡ aku sungguh menyesal, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar brengsek. Aku tidak pantas untukmu, sungguh tidak pantas untukmu."

Bibir bawah Baekhyun bergetar selagi ia yang mengusap air mata Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. "Ayolah, jangan menangis!" Baekhyun berusaha untuk tertawa, namun gagal.

Tangisan Baekhyun akhirnya kembali pecah, tetapi ia tetap berusaha keras untuk menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu memandangmu sebagai inspirasiku, tapi kini saat aku berhasil berada dekat denganmu, aku malah membuatmu menderita," Chanyeol berujar dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Bukannya memberikanmu segalanya karena telah menjadi sosok yang memotivasi hidupku, aku malah berbalik meragukan dirimu dengan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal dan secara tak sadar juga telah melukai dirimu."

Mendengarnya, alis Baekhyun mengerut tak mengerti. "Apa yang sedang kau katakan?"

"Alasan mengapa aku mencoba menjauhimu adalah," Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Managerku memperingatiku. Tentang kau yang mungkin hanya menginginkanku... di ranjang..."

Tatapan Baekhyun melebar, terluka.

"Setelah semua yang kita lalui..." Baekhyun berbisik pelan. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku sekedar menginginkanmu untuk... Seks?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu, aku bodoh, dan aku menyesal. Aku hanya terlalu takut. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi sebuah kenangan pahit. Kau begitu istimewa bagiku."

Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya. "Aku sangat bodoh. Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang bahkan aku tak tahu pasti kebenarannya, sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan tentang bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku begitu egois dan aku membenci diriku sendiri untuk itu."

Baekhyun hanya terus diam, begitu linglung juga terluka dengan semuanya. Chanyeol meraih dan menggenggam tangannya putus asa. Tangan Baekhyun begitu dingin juga pucat dalam genggaman tangannya yang besar.

"Kau tidak harus memaafkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyesal."

"Semua orang selalu berprasangka buruk padaku," Baekhyun menghela, menggigit bibirnya cemas. "Kau juga tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka."

Hati Chanyeol serasa diremat. Ini dia, Baekhyun akhirnya akan menjadi satu-satunya yang menghancurkan segala yang telah mereka miliki menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Aku luar biasa ingin marah padamu, Chanyeol," ujar Baekhyun, rahangnya mengeras.

Yang lebih tinggi sudah menyiapkan hati untuk kalimat Baekhyun berikutnya, tetapi ia malah terkejut saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyentak tangannya yang Chanyeol genggam, meraih kerah bajunya juga menariknya mendekat.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup saat Baekhyun hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja darinya, terlebih dengan tatapan anak itu yang menatapnya lurus tepat di retina. Tanpa riasan yang memoles wajahnya, Baekhyun terlihat begitu lembut dan halus, namun begitu tatapan matanya yang begitu intens tetap saja mampu mengintimidasi Chanyeol di depannya.

"Tetapi perasaanku terlalu dalam padamu hingga aku bahkan tak mampu untuk marah."

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada Chanyeol, membiarkan tubuhnya merosot lemas seolah ia tak memiliki satu otot pun di dalam dirinya untuk menopang tubuh kecilnya.

Chanyeol di depannya dibuat tak mampu berpikir lurus. Pikirannya mengabur, dengan kalimat pernyataan Baekhyun yang terus berputar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ia dengan bodohnya berujar begitu saja.

Baekhyun terkejut, sipit sabitnya mengerjab bingung lalu menatap balik Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mengatakan aku mencintaimu, bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum penuh sesal dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf aku hanya... Uhm, tolong lupakan saja apa yang baru saja kukatakan."

Baekhyun memberinya seringai geli penuh ejekan. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku seperti ini? Aku begitu kesal padamu tapi kau tetap mampu membuatku luluh. Sialan kau, Park Chanyeol. Kau sepenuhnya menguasaiku."

Chanyeol membeku, dadanya sesak karena ia yang mendadak lupa bagaimana caranya menarik napas.

"Maaf," ujarnya pelan. "Aku terus mengacau. Aku sangat bodoh. Kumohon... Tolong lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jangan biarkan itu membebanimu, kumohon. Marahlah padaku, itu lebih pantas untuk kau lakukan."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kau memang benar-benar bodoh." tangannya terulur, lembut mengusap pipi Chanyeol. "Juga begitu submisif."

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya lagi. Baekhyun di depannya benar-benar telah membuatnya setengah mati gugup.

"Katamu kau mencintaiku," gumam Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Apa itu benar? Atau kau cuma berbohong?"

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang seperti ini terlalu mengintimidasi dirinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah berbohong mengenai perasaanku padamu," jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut. "Aku mungkin mengatakannya pada waktu yang kurang tepat, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tulus mengatakannya."

"Apa kau ingin memperbaiki apa yang terjadi di antara kita?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Bagaimana kau akan memperbaikinya?"

Kini Chanyeol bisa merasakan telapak tangannya yang berkeringat.

"Jangan menahannya, Chanyeol," desak Baekhyun. "Jangan biarkan rasa takut membatasi dirimu. Juga, jangan terlalu berpikir berlebihan."

"Maㅡ maukah kau..." Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Ia begitu ketakutan. Bagaimana bila nanti Baekhyun akan berbalik marah padanya dan ini hanyalah jebakannya saja? Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, bukan?.

 _'Lalu memangnya mengapa?'_ suara alam bawah sadarnya menyentaknya. _'Kau sudah melukainya. Maka kau juga pantas untuk terluka'_.

Chanyeol menghela. Ia sudah siap untuk menerima segala resikonya nanti.

"Jika aku memberimu cinta dan perhatian yang kau inginkan, maukah kau menerimanya?" ujar Chanyeol. "Aku akan memberimu waktuku juga, aku akan memberimu segalanya. Aku juga akan membiarkanmu untuk melukaiku, bila itu yang kau inginkan."

"Kau _masokis_."

"Sebut aku putus asa, aku hanya begitu menginginkanmu, Baekhyun."

Yang lebih kecil menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai. "Kau berubah agresif sekarang. Aku menyukainya."

"Apapun untukmu," bisik Chanyeol. Nafasnya tercekat kala Baekhyun mendekat, pun dengan lengan anak itu yang terulur, melingkari lehernya lalu menarik wajahnya lebih dekat pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil sambil telapaknya yang ia bawa menangkup pipi Chanyeol, matanya awas mengamati ibu jarinya sendiri yang kini mengusap lembut bibir tebal Chanyeol.

"Jujur saja, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah sosok yang _panas_ di awal pertemuan kita," ujar Baekhyun dalam suara rendahnya. "Apalagi saat aku melihatmu dengan kemeja basahmu itu. Kupikir, tidak akan terlalu buruk juga bersahabat dengan seseorang yang dijuluki si _Nation's Boyfriend_."

Lengan Chanyeol ragu melingkar pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, berusaha makin memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau begitu baik padaku bahkan saat aku hanyalah sebatas teman, aku penasaran akan sebaik apa dirimu bila kau menjadi milikku?" Baekhyun meringis. "Aku sangat iri karena kau adalalah kekasih segalanya."

"Aku milikmu sejak dari awal," ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai. "Ah, benar, kau mengagumiku sebagai seorang idol, kan? Tapi apa hal itu cukup sebanding untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Jadilah segalanya, kalau begitu." ujar yang lebih tinggi. "Kehadiran dirimu saja sudah cukup kuat dan begitu luar biasa, kau cukup mampu menjadi segalanya."

"Kau yakin?" Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Ya..."

"Benarkah? Tidakkah kau khawatir bahwa mungkin saja aku benar-benar hanya menginginkan seks denganmu? Aku baru saja mengakui bahwa kau begitu panas dan membuatku bernafsu..."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau mungkin akan menyesaliㅡ"

"Tutup mulutmu dan cium aku, Baekhyun," potong Chanyeol.

Yang lebih kecil meledak dalam tawa, matanya menyipit layaknya bulan sabit yang indah dengan senyum cerah yang memenuhi wajahnya, merengkuh Chanyeol masuk dalam pelukannya, mendorong lelaki itu hingga terbaring di atas tempat tidur sedang dirinya sendiri sudah mempertemukan belah bibirnya pada milik Chanyeol yang tebal namun juga lembut.

"Kau menggemaskan," keluh Baekhyun, menjauh sebelum ia kembali mencium Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

Chanyeol serasa mengambang dalam mimpi terindahnya, sensasi dari kelembutan bibir Baekhyun terasa terlalu nyata untuknya. Chanyeol tidak bisa memercayai hal ini terjadi padanya, tidak dengan Baekhyun yang sedang menciumnya ataupun kenyataan bahwa hati mereka yang memiliki degup yang seirama. Semuanya hanya begitu luar biasa untuk menjadi kenyataan baginya.

"Baekhyun, ayo berkencan," Chanyeol berujar saat ciuman Baekhyun berpindah menuruni rahangnya.

"Kau tahu itu beresiko, bukan?" jawab Baekhyun tepat di depan tenggorokannya, ia menjilat lalu menyesap kulitnya pelan.

"Dan aku tahu kau tak akan peduli."

"Kau benar," kekeh Bekhyun, tangannya sudah menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja yang dikenakan Chanyeol, mengirimkan sensasi dingin yang menyentak lelaki tinggi itu, juga sensasi terbakar yang menyebar luas di bawah kulitnya.

"Aku hanya peduli padamu."

" _Cheesy_ sekali," bisik Chanyeol, tersenyum lembut dan membubuhkan satu kecupan pada kening Baekhyun. "Apa itu artinya kita kini resmi berkencan?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengung kecil lalu menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol. "Aku akan dengan senang hati menerima gelar sebagai kekasih si _Kekasih Nasional_."  
.

.

.

 **Fin. Thank you for reading.**

 **Fy**


End file.
